


Haunted

by Posie_catradora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posie_catradora/pseuds/Posie_catradora
Summary: A haunted lesbian ghost story
Kudos: 1





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> So this actually isn't a shera based fanfic I just put that bc i had to chose a fandom but still read plz and tell me if y'all like it🥺

Finally. The last bell rings and I rush out of class with everyone else. Today's the last day of school, so summer break starts today. Or tomorrow? I'm not sure. I go to the school entrance to see Ryan talking to everyone, being the center of attention. Just how she likes. They're not really my crowd, but for some reason I was drawn to her. And she somehow fell for me. Almost two years ago. To this day I'm still not sure how though. I give her a quick smile as I head towards the main street that would eventually take me to my house. She quickly parts from them and hugs me from behind  
"Hi Elora" she says  
"Hi" I say putting my hands on hers while she lays her head on my shoulder and kisses my cheek causing me to laugh  
"Oh! I got something for you! It's at my house, come on" Ryan says  
"You don't already have plans for the first day of summer?" I question knowing a lot of people wanna be around her, especially for the first day of summer break  
"Yeah, I do… with you" she says and I smile  
"Hmm ok" I say  
"Great, let's go to my house. It's there" she says  
"Ou what's there" I say  
"Where's the fun in telling you?" Ryan says moving from behind me as she grabs my hand

***

"So we're home now. What's the surprise?" I say looking around for anything out of the ordinary, but other than Ryans mother being home there's nothing. Her mom's usaully out hooking up with guys or partying or just doing anything to not be home. It's just Ryan here, and sometimes her sister, Roxie. Roxie's 7 but shes with Ryan's aunt most weekdays. She stays for the summer because there's no school, and Ryan's aunt is in a better school district than us.  
"Relax, you'll find out soon enough" Ryan says grabbing my hand and running in her room  
"K. Close your eyes" she says and I close them. Well pretend to close them  
"That's not closed" she says  
"How can you be so sure" I say  
"Because your eyebrows do this thing when you close them. Close your eyes" Ryan says and I close them  
"Good" she says and I let myself smile a little  
"Ok ok open your eyes now" she says and I take my hands off my eyes  
"What? Where did you get the money for that from?" I say  
"Doesn't matter. Plus don't worry about it. Do you like it?" Ryan says  
"I do" I say gently touching the necklace that looks more expensive than my whole existence  
"I was gonna get a ring but those shit's are expinsive. Here, lemme put it on you" she says going behind me then putting it on  
"I think it suits you. Im gonna get the same jewel for the ring I'm gonna propose to you with by the way. I already told them to save me one for whenever we get out of high school. Two years until we're 18" she says  
"Bold of you to assume you would propose first" I say  
"If I do you owe me a hundred dollars. Just like you still owe me a hundred dollars for dating me when you said you didn't feel the same way" she says  
"I was 14 how was I supposed to know what I felt" I say  
"Excuses excuses" Ryan says  
"Yeh yeh yeh. Gimme a kiss" I say  
"Hmm… If I'm not gonna propose first then why do I have to give you a kiss?" Ryan says  
"Oh shut up" I say pulling her by the belt straps in her pants and gently kissing her  
"Eww. That's gay." She says  
"Shh" I whisper and she smiles against my lips

***  
9 years later  
"Are you gonna drive roxie to school" I say rolling over to Ryan whos still half asleep  
"Cant she drive herself… shes like 16 or something" Ryan says without opening her eyes  
"Sure. If she takes our car" I say and she sits up  
"Why did aunt whatever her name have to turn to dust so quick" Ryan mumbles  
"That's not a very nice way to talk about your dead aunt" I say laughing a little  
"She was a bitch. This was long awaited. Wanna get breakfast with me after we drop roxie off?" Ryan says  
"And miss the glorious feeling of sleeping in? Nooo" I say pulling the sheets over my head  
"Cmon" she says getting under the blankets with me  
"Hmm… nu" I say and she entangles her legs with mine as she wraps her arms around my waist  
"Pleaseee" she begs  
"How about you get breakfast and we both eat it here" I say  
"Deal. Now let me make sure shes awake already" Ryan says pulling the sheets off of our heads then getting out the bed and going out the room. I sit back up and open the drawer to see both of our engagement rings in the same place we left them before we went to bed. When we first met back when we were 14 feels like it was a few hours ago. Yet the wedding that's in less than a month feels like it couldn't possibly get any further. We made it this far, the wedding isn't too much further to go. Ryan did end up proposing, just like she said and I still owe her a hundred- no two hundred dollars. We both know I'm never gonna pay her that  
"We're leaving! I'll call you when I get to the place to see what you want! Love you bye!" Ryan says as the door slams shut and I can see the car pull off from the driveway. I touch my necklace, that's almost a decade old but still looks and feels brand new to me. I smile knowing the fimilair jewel on my skin after all these years I've known it. I know I'll never get rid of it. Ever. I think I'm gonna take a quick nap until Ryan calls me.

\------  
I wake up to knocking at the door. Did Ryan forget her keys- again.  
"No ke- um… hi?" I say when I see two officers standing at my door  
"Good morning. Are you Elora Perez, Ryan Carter's fiance?" One of them says  
"Yes… why? If something happened I'm positive it was a mistake and-" I start  
"Ms Perez there was an accident. Um right on butchers avanue, ms Carter was involved in it… we'e very sorry" they say  
"What" I say  
"What my partner means to say was your fiance was involved in a fatal car accident. She was hit by a drunk driver and she died in the ambulance a few minutes after they got there. We're very sorry for your loss" he says  
"What- no. This better be some type of joke- she was just fine not even an hour ago!" I yell feeling tears bubble up in my eyes and not bothering to stop them  
"If you would like to see the- her body, shes at the morgue that's to the east of here" one of them says  
Ra"We're very sorry" the other one says as I close the door then fall to the floor with my back against it. They made some kind of mistake- that's not Ryan, that couldn't be ryan. I didn't even say goodbye to her when she left the house- that wasn't her they found. That wasn't her… that wasn't…

A few weeks later  
"Elora? I wanna spend the night at my friends for a few days, can I? Its kinda um… lonley around here" roxie says mumbling the last part  
"Huh- oh sure. The suns already down though, is someone coming to pick you up?" I say  
"Yeah my friend will drive me. You know… um… if you havent gotten rid of any of her stuff because you feel like I would be upset about it or something, i wouldn't be" roxie says  
"Thanks" I say  
"Yeah. My friend said she could be here in around 5 minutes. I'll wait for her outside" roxie says leaving the room. Shes right… all this stuff is just extra clutter here. It wouldnt hurt donating some of her stuff… I guess… I take my necklace off and sit it on the small dresser then go out the room to find some bags, or boxes to put some of Ryan's stuff in. There are no boxes, but theres big plastic bags. She… she wouldnt mind. She wouldnt mind. Ryan wouldnt mind- this is what she would want. For me to be able to move on… but how am I supposed to do that without her? 

"Stop- stop! I'm here! Im right here! Right here! Please just look at me- you have to see m- elora!" I say as she walks right through me with the plastic bags. I managed to be able to connect with the living world long enough to quickly slide the necklace off the table, she has to know that was me… right? She goes in the room and stares at the necklace laying on the floor  
"Elora it's me. Please see me. Please?" I beg and she picks the necklace up and turns around. She looks me directly in the eye and for a moment I feel something- something other than this cold lonley voic in me. But then she walks right through me, again to go to the closet.  
"Elora no- I'm right here! I'm right here" I cry but she cant hear me. She doesnt want to. "Elora please dont forget about me, dont throw me away. Please." I whisper

What do I start with… maybe her shirts? Those would be easiest to sort out I guess. They're basically the same shirt in every color. I clip my necklace back on, I dont want it to end up on the floor again. Did I leave the window open, where is that breeze coming from? I go over to the window but it hasnt ÷been opened in days. Its probaly just the air conditioner.  
"Shirts. I'll start with the shirts." I whisper to myself. I take all the shirts off the hangers and out the drawers and sit them on the bed. No I shouldnt start with her shirts- she loved them. Maybe I'll um… start with her shoes? Boxes. There were the bodies we used to move in the other year in the basement. I'll run and get those. Then get her shoes. I run down to the basement then grab a arm full of rusty boxes and go back up. It wasnt supposed to happen like this- we were supposed to get married, and have a family, and grow old together… but… shes gone. Forever. 

***  
"Elora? Wake up. You have to see me. Hear me, maybe just even feel me. But you have to know I'm still here. Please, know im still here" I say sitting beside her as she lays on the floor asleep with half my stuff already boxed up.  
"I wouldnt just leave you- you know that… dont you?" I say to myself as she wakes up  
"Elora?" I call out as she turns away from me while she sits up  
"I'm real… please see me, what do I have to do for you to see me?" I say  
"Fuck. I fell asleep" she mumbles to herself as she gets up and starts boxing up the clothes where she left off  
"Stop! I'm right here! Look at me! Elora! Look at me! Just look at me!" I cry. I know she feels something- I can feel it for her. She has to know it's me, she has to. 

I finished with most of her shoes. And shirts. And other stuff. Why does she still feel here- like this close. Shes gone- I'm supposed to let her go. She's not here anymore. Let her go. I feel the tears rushing back to my eyes like I just found out shes dead all over again- and I know I cant handle that again. I go in the bathroom and clinch onto the sink and closing my eyes, like its gonna stop whatever I'm feeling  
"Stop. Shes gone- let her go. You have to let-" I start as I open my eyes and look in the mirror and I see her. For a split second I see her. And shes real- my minds not making this up.  
"Ryan? Ryan come back! I'm here- I'm right here! Please come back! I didnt get to say goodbye to you! Please just come back! Come back! Just one more second, come back! Please? We can do whatever you want, just come back. Please" I burning my eyes into the mirror trying to spot her but I don't see anything. I look into my own eyes and see her- see what she wanted. What she wanted died the second she did.  
"Why! Why did you do it! Why did you leave me! You promised you would stay- why did you leave! It was supposed to be us forever! And you just got out of it! You left me! Why would you do it!" I scream and she comes up in the mirror for another split second and before I can realize what I'm doing I punch it. It leaves broken glass a little but mostly the mirrors there. So I hit it again. And again. And again. Until I can't see what Ryan used to see. Soon enough theres nothing but the wooden thing that the glass used to be on and my bloody fists. From one of the broken glass pieces on the floor I can see my necklace around my neck and without a hesitation I snatch it off and throw it at the wall before I continue hitting what's left of the glass-less mirror  
"You left me! You left me! You just left! You just left" I scream as I turn around and fall against the wall with my knees to my chest and my hands holding my knees. I turn my head to see my necklace, now the small diamonds in two pieces

"Let me pick it up! Why cant I touch it! Let me pick it up!" I scream kneeling down trying to grab the broken pieces of the necklace up but it keeps going through my hands. Elora looks over to where I am then stands up  
"I didn't leave you. I wouldn't ever leave you. I love you, I wouldn't leave you. Elora please. You have to see me" I say as she starts walking towards me then goes right through me and picks up the necklace as I stand up  
"Elora?" I whisper as she drops the necklace in the trash then leaves the bathroom  
"No- no no no" I say going to the trash can and trying to pick it up but everything goes through me.  
"Cmon! Just let me get it! Please!" I scream

I bandage my hands up in the kitchen, after cleaning the glass cuts out then turn around the corner over to the living room. And it's right there. The necklace is just floating right in front of me  
"Ryan?" I whisper while she slowly appears in front of me  
"Ryan." I whisper again just staring directly at her  
"I'm sorry" she whispers  
"But you're… youre gone" I whisper reaching my hands out to touch her face but stopping  
"Its ok. It's still me… I think" she says gently taking my hand and placing it on her cold cheek  
"This isn't …. It doesn't feel like you" I say looking directly into her lifeless eyes  
"You dropped something" she says taking my hand off her cheek and putting the broken necklace into my hand  
"I'm sorry" I say letting the tears pile up in my eyes but her face just stays cold  
"I cant… I cant feel anything" she says and I lean in and kiss her but quickly pull away. Those lips arent the same ones I've been kissing for over a decade. They're not as warm and soft and comforting as hers were. I look into her dead eyes and see a tear fall  
"Make me feel something… please" she says looking deep into my eyes. No matter how hard I look, I can't find her. That's not Ryan. But I'm not elora either. Not the one she loved. I guess we're made for each other in even life and death.  
"I should've been with you. You wanted me to come, but I didn't. Maybe you'd still be here if-" I start  
"Stop" she says taking my bandaged up hands. Hers are still hard enough and cold. Nothing like Ryan's when she was alive.  
"How am I supposed to do this without you" I whisper  
"You dont" she says taking a piece of the necklace and tying the remaining tying necklace around me then holding the other broken jewel  
"Dont go" I beg  
"I don't want to- but I don't know how to stay" she says  
"Ryan?" I say  
"Please look out for roxie. I love you" she says as she slowly fades away  
"No! No no no! Ryan!" I scream running to where she was just standing but shes gone. Just gone. 

***  
"Elora?" I hear someone call and I sit up  
"Ryan" i say sitting up aand looking around but shes not here  
"Shes gone, remember?" Roxie says and I look around this unfamiliar room  
"I found you yesterday passed out in between the living room and kitchen. They brought you to a hospital" roxie says and I look down at my hands, still cut up but now they're wrapped by nurses. I see mg necklace on me too- well half of it  
"I couldnt find the other half. I looked everywhere it-" roxie starts  
"Its ok, its ok." I say and she sits on the bed beside me  
"I… I saw her- it was just a second but-" she starts  
"I did too" I say hugging her and letting the broken necklace be squished between us  
"I did too." I repeat


End file.
